


Lightheaded

by sxkii



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Johnlock - Freeform, Marriage Proposal, Mild Mentions of Blood, Poisoning, rated teen for language and blood, this is pretty cheesy tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxkii/pseuds/sxkii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg knew how John was in emotional and personal situations; John was not good in those at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightheaded

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little thing from another prompt idea in an RP I'm doing with Krryysss :) (sugarcoatedcyanide)  
> Hope you like it!

Lightheaded?

No.. something else.

Dizzy?

No.

      “Hallu..cin..ation.. I think..” Sherlock says quietly to himself with a distorted voice.

      “What?” Greg replies, trying to make eye contact with Sherlock by bending down and looking over his features with confusion. They were both on a case; simple but obviously too hard for Scotland Yard to figure out (but let’s be honest, they don’t know their elbows from their asses). Sherlock had already solved the case in his head seconds after arriving, but had yet to announce his genius to everyone. He was.. not feeling right. Sherlock never really felt sick, or if he did, it passed within minutes; both his mind and body did not have time for being sick.

      Although, this ‘sick’ was very different. He couldn’t pinpoint what could cause the hallucinations, dizziness, extreme nausea or even the common headache. He ran the symptoms and causes through his head quickly—flu, drinking, cocaine.. poison. He scratched out all except flu. How could he have been poisoned without knowing it? And he certainly hasn’t been drinking or using; not since John.

      Sherlock cleared his throat and stood up, almost falling over from the dizziness. Greg reacted quickly and held onto his shoulders, but Sherlock brushed him off and looked around at the confused agents. He began his heavily detailed conclusion on what happened to Mr. Rise, the victim in, what looks like a murder, but has the aspects of suicide. Finishing up his speech, Sherlock glanced back down at the dead body lying before him one more time. Something in Mr. Rise’s pocket was peeking out and shining in the sun, something Sherlock had not noticed before.. most likely from the “sickness”.

      He bent down and gently took the shining object out of Rise’s pocket. It was a ring with a string and small note attached to it. It simply read:

      “Will you marry me.”

      Sherlock was stunned. More than that; he was astounded. He knew who it was from; of course but..

      Before Sherlock was even able to register what was going on and what he just read; he stood up and shakily whispered, “I-I’m going to faint.”

      Anderson rolled his eyes, “What? From that? How cliché.” He groaned, but Greg was not making joke of Sherlock’s situation; he could tell something was wrong with him. Sherlock coughed once, twice, and then it happened.

 

      Blood, everywhere.

 

      He was throwing up _blood._ He had involuntarily put his hands up to his mouth and after throwing up, he looked down and with shaky breathes, he breathed out, “Oh..God.”

      Sherlock couldn’t remember much after that, but Greg could. Greg had caught Sherlock just in time; if he hadn’t reacted in the time span he did, Sherlock would have most surely had a concussion.

      Greg yelled for Anderson, Sally, and a few other agents just hanging around acting like nothing serious is going on, to keep Sherlock lying on his back comfortably. Or well, as comfortable as a grassy, rocky field can be. He called 999 immediately, but then remembered.

      “Oh.. SHIT.” Greg yelled to himself, throwing his walkie-talkie to the ground and covering his mouth with one hand, continuing to kick himself for what he just did.

      John was a paramedic at the time, and Greg just called for an ambulance. For Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes who is soon-to-be fiancé to John Watson. Fuck.

      Greg knew how John was in emotional and personal situations; John was not good in those at all.

 

      As soon as an ambulance arrived at the road about a half mile from where the Scotland Yard team was, Greg quickly ran toward John as John ran toward the scene, completely oblivious. Greg started talking shakily as he ran beside John toward Sherlock. “Alright.. John, I think you should sit this one out.” John was confused for a second or two before he caught sight of the scene and realized why Greg was trying to stop him.

      Once John reached Sherlock he dropped his supplies and was breathing so heavily he wasn’t sure he was going to make it through this. But he had to, it was Sherlock. John started shaking like crazy and was trying to give out orders, but could barely speak as it was. Sherlock coughed a few times before speaking.

      “J-John..” He spoke, hazily looking up at his fiancé. John locked eyes with Sherlock as his eyes watered, desperate tears wanting to escape. “I wi-will John.” Sherlock breathed with a quiet cough. His eyes fluttered shut and his breathing slowly came to a stop.


End file.
